eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Prizes All the Way
''Prizes All the Way ''is a game segment in which lucky viewers open padlocked gift boxes for a chance to win one of the mystery prizes inside. It originally premiered as a studio segment that adopted the format of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. The segment underwent several changes over time in order to make the game most exciting. Its most notable change is the addition of the padlocked cases which the lucky winner must open within 60 seconds to win bigger prizes. The first edition ran from September 2018 to April 2019. After a brief hiatus, the segment returned on October 2019, now revamped to replace Juan for All, All for Juan ''as the barangay-based segment. ''Juan for All, All for Juan is now focused on bringing prizes to a lucky winner from the audience of APT Studios, while Prizes All the Way brought its game to local communities across the country. Overview September 2018–November 2018 The segment originally premiered on 25 September 2018 as a counterpart to Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol, ''which aimed to give prizes to lucky studio audiences during the Christmas season. During its original format, studio hosts draw an entry from a box containing registration forms and calls the phone number to identify the winner in the studio audience. The winner briefly shares his/her life story before receiving gifts and prizes, such as grocery items, appliances, and cash, from the show. The studio audience, divided into various color groups, also receives different gift packs from the segment's sponsors. On 1 October 2018, the segment added mystery gift boxes containing different prizes presented by the Dabarkads to the winner. Not knowing the contents of the three boxes, the winner must select a gift box to take home the mystery prize within it. Over time, the hosts no longer called the winner on the phone and and simply selected the winner from the audience at random without the need for registration forms. The Dabarkads also added more gift boxes that were presented to the lucky winner. This time, the winner had to spin a giant roulette wheel to determine his/her prize. Whichever host the spinner landed on must reveal the mystery prize that the player had won. '''December 2018–April 2019' The mechanics of the segment was revamped on 8 December 2018, coinciding with the transfer of Eat Bulaga! to its new home at APT Studios. The lucky player chosen from the studio audience is presented with several padlocked briefcases, each containing different big prizes. The corresponding key for each of the briefcases is placed on separate bins, which also contains several dummy keys. The hosts reveal the prizes for each briefcase so the player can decide which he/she would like to win the most. The player has sixty seconds to run and to unlock any of the several briefcases, using only one key at a time. Once a briefcase has been opened, the winner takes home the prize within it. The other prizes inside the other briefcases have been automatically forfeited. Eventually, the correct keys were placed together in a single bin along with numerous dummy keys. This slight change forced players to try out each key in all of the briefcases and win a random prize (instead of deciding beforehand which briefcase to focus on). October 2019–present The segment was revived on 21 October 2019 as a barangay-based segment with the goal of reaching different communities with a roaming van on its nationwide tour. Although it is has been revamped as a barangay segment, the mechanics remain similar as before. A barangay resident is randomly selected from the crowd of spectators to play. The player is presented with four padlocked gift boxes, each containing different prizes. The corresponding key for each box is placed on a single bin. The player has sixty seconds to unlock any of the gift boxes. Once a box has been opened, the winner takes home the prize within it. The new version of Prizes All the Way ended the nine-year-run of Juan for All, All for Juan ''as the iconic barangay segment. ''Juan for All, All for Juan is now focused on bringing prizes to a lucky winner from the audience of APT Studios. On 15 February 2020, Coca-Cola became a major sponsor of the segment and each of the boxes were now labeled with the letters C, O, K, and E. Hosts Below is a list of Dabarkads who been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. 'Studio (September 2018–April 2019)' Hosts *Vic Sotto *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Pauleen Luna *Paolo Ballesteros *Alden Richards *Ryan Agoncillo *Jimmy Santos *Allan K *Jose Manalo *Baste Granfon *Maureen Wroblewitz *Sarah Lahbati *Joey de Leon *Ruby Rodriguez *Pia Guanio *Luane Dy *Maine Mendoza *Wally Bayola *Anjo Yllana Prize presenters That's My Bae *Miggy Tolentino *Tommy Peñaflor *Kenneth Medrano *Jon Timmons *Joel Palencia *Kim Last Miss Millennial Philippines 2017 *Julia Gonowon Miss Millennial Philippines 2018 *Shaila Mae Rebortera *Danna Rose Socaoco *Chanel Corpuz Barangay (October 2019–present) Hosts *Ryan Agoncillo *Echo Calingal *Wally Bayola *Paolo Ballesteros *Pia Guanio *Anjo Yllana *Jimmy Santos *Allan K *Ruby Rodriguez *Jose Manalo *Malaya Macaraeg Gift box holders Miss Millennial Philippines 2018 *Shaila Mae Rebortera Miss Millennial Philippines 2019 *Nicole Yance Borromeo Macho Men 2019 *Jonas Marabe *Joco Castro *Amir Reyes *CJ Rada *Pau Magnayon *Mhack Morales *Carlo Pasion *Ralmon Mendoza *Czack Buenafe *Marlon Marcia *Jelo Guevarra Mr. Pogi 2019 *Oscar San Juan *Francis Grey *Jeffrey Esplana *Elias Point *Erik Gudelano *Ryan Simon *Nico Nicolas *Paulo Mandap Feeling Pogi 2019 *Joshua Mapalad *Tikyo Cruz You're My Foreignoy 2019 *John Paul Gorens Category:SegmentsCategory:Studio SegmentsCategory:Barangay SegmentsCategory:Segments for Studio AudienceCategory:2010s SegmentsCategory:2018 SegmentsCategory:2019 Segments Category:Quality Articles Category:2020s Segments Category:2020 Segments